Isamu Chinoike
'''Isamu '''is an impassive shinobi who was born yet defected from Yugakure after slaughtering all the residents who resided in the Land of Hot Water. Needing to exceptionally grow stronger so he would never feel inferior again, Isamu joined Kirigakure. There he was teamed with the host of Six-Tails Rokubi named Kuki and an equally exceptional shinobi who excelled in Bubble Ninjutsu known as Nasubi. They were overseen by an infamous medical-nin of Kirigakure, Azuresato Ryu. Between Kuki's standoffish and arguably reckless abandon due to his burden as a Jinchuuriki, Isamu's thirst for blood, and Nasubi's quiet sociopathic tendencies that peek out here and there the squad has come to be known by many as "The Bloody Three" (血まみれ三, "Chimamiresan"). Their ruthless efficiency is second to none, regarded as a squad of monsters throughout Kirigakure. Upon joining Kirigakure and being paired with a team, Isamu's bloodlust has grown stronger as he legally assassinated any of the threats that had come his way. With the more kills, he has collected, the stronger connection he feels between Lord Jashin and himself. Background Being of a young age who had power immeasurable to some, Isamu was chosen and forced to join the cult-like faith known as Jashin, a religion that worshiped a deity of the same name. Showing that he had a promising future, Isamu’s parents wanted their son to have monstrously strong, wanting him to never struggle in life. Living through a treacherous life of monarchism and power, Isamu’s parents did not him to share the same faith. Thus participating in the Jashinist ritual, which consists of numerous experiments and Isamu slaughtering his own parents, Isamu was granted immortality. Slaughtering all he could find in the Land of Hot Water, Isamu abandoned his village and had soon joined Kirigakure, a village that had a reputation for bloodlust, something that appealed more to Isamu. As the boy grew and developed, Isamu discovered more about himself unlocking his Ketsuryūgan. Once he showcased his abilities in the third round of the chunin exam, a wave of fear had entered other shinobi’s hearts. His abilities unforeseen and unorthodox, people had portrayed him as a monster. With his mass slaughtering and unable to hold back when in a mode of bloodlust, the Mizukage of Kirigakure had no choice but to isolate Isamu from the village. Residing in the outskirts of Kirigakure, no one had ever attempted to cross this path. The isolated residential home blocked by Kirigakure jounin, hoping to discourage other shinobi and Kirigakure residents from entering such place. Classified as insane and emotionally unstable, Isamu mass killings and massacres were not to be accounted for and were to be overlooked. Surrounded by such negativity he began to isolate himself from others—there were no friends, family, or innocents, only marks, and everyone was a mark. Regardless of how others viewed him, they could not deny the boy's abilities. Shown to have a rather shrewd and cunning mind, capable of deceiving even adults. The older he got, the craftier he became, having immersed himself deep into the criminal underworld. Where normal society had denied him, criminals and characters of the unsavory sort had fully embraced him for what he was. By his late teens, he had shaken hands and made deals with various thieves, swindlers, murderers, kidnappers, terrorists and various criminal organizations. Despite this—he had somehow secured his place within the ANBU Black Ops, proving to be one of their most prominent members. There was no path, no information inaccessible to him, he was able to reach places where others feared to tread, fearing being lost forever in darkness. Personality Isamu is very over-confident in his abilities, and come off as cocky when in battle. Aloof, indifferent, and an introvert, Isamu usually keeps to himself. Isamu is never one to feel out of place due to not having a home and caring less about others feelings. Isamu does not know what it means to be compassionate and often will ignore people when it comes to blabbering. The Yugakure native rarely speaks unless it’s important. A lot of times he would simply point to get his teammates attention. Though Isamu’s demeanor is serious it doesn’t mean he doesn’t crack a smile every now and then. When highly impressed with either his opponent or his teammates he would crack a smile, and would usually congratulate them by putting either a hand on their shoulders and evilly smirking. Like his teammates, Isamu displays a sadistic nature and has no moral restraints. This had earned Team 3 of Kirigakure the nickname the, The Bloody Three. When exuding nothing more than an intent to kill, Isamu displays barbarous nature. His behavior becomes more savage like and is shown through his fighting and techniques. When attacking he is frequently heard shrieking loudly while attacking, and laughed maniacally. Isamu has a fetish and has a desire to taste his opponent blood, not only to help him activate his techniques but due to the savory flavor of blood. Isamu’s immortality makes him arrogant, frequently engaging his opponents with no regard for strategy, hoping to acquire some of their blood. Appearance Isamu is a young-looking man with an androgynous appearance, with pale skin and pure neck-length dark blonde hair. He is usually wearing a torn red kimono with a sleeve that only hangs around his right shoulder. As for his bottoms, he is spot sporting grey torn pants and grey sleeves rolled up. As he grew up, his skin became extremely pale, his hair has become longer and is now dull in color. He is often wearing the same clothes as he had when the box was a kid to never forget where he came from, which has since been in tatters. The young kirigakure shinobi is often found wearing no shoes and is often looked upon. Abilities Isamu is recognized as shinobi with fearsome power in Kirigakure. Most astonished by his Kekkei Genkai and his immortality, some fear his abilities and avoid fighting him at all cost. Though when it comes to his team, he rarely plays the main role and is actually a support system. When teammates are in trouble, they would usually summon him to become a sacrificial lamb, dealing with fatal wounds due to him being immortal. Like his teammate Nasubi, Isamu too has an obsession, and that is blood. Not only does blood help him perform most of his techniques, it also delivers a savory taste Immortality As a result of extensive experimenting with the Jashin religion's various techniques, Isamu's main advantage is his inability to die from virtually all causes, with the exception of malnutrition. His immortality allows him to survive numerous fatal injuries and almost any form of dismemberment; he even retained his ability to speak after having his head cut off. However, his head still needed to be connected to his body in order to control it, requiring another medical ninja to attach back on to him. Chakra and Physical Prowess The chakra of Isamu appears to be lavender in color, though very alluring the chakra is very toxic and poisonous. His dark nature chakra is a reflection of his personality and his bloodlust. When sensed by other shinobi, they will immediately be siphoned into his malicious world and feel as if Isamu is exuding his own killing intent, immediately causing one to be paralyzed with immense fear and trepidation. The chakra that Isamu possesses is not metaphorically poisonous, once his chakra is inserted into his opponent's, his target's body would become unstable being consumed in a pitch-black substance before inflating in a grotesque manner and finally exploding on a large and on a very destructive scale. For his age, Isamu retains an exceptional amount of chakra being able to perform jutsu's of a large scale with little ease. In battle, Isamu has shown to be very skilled in close range combat. In addition to having the capability to pump into his body to morph into a gigantic muscular form, Isamu can pump large doses of blood into all of the muscles in his body, allowing him to manipulate and amplify his muscles to such great degree that they cannot be contained by his skin. Doing so gives him an immense upgrade in strength, speed, and durability. In addition to his hand-to-hand combat, he is also skilled in kenjutsu. Usually using a tanto to help collect blood from his victims. Taijutsu Isamu's fighting style revolves around hand-to-hand combat. He is a close range fighter, who seems to have deadly effects due to his Kekkei Genkai and being a servant to Lord Jashin. Isamu has a tall muscular stature in which he already possesses physical strength allowing him to punch medium size craters when using comparing this strength to opponents, he is able to crack opponents bones. Using an advanced version of Blood Transformation Technique, Isamu will expand the blood in his own body. Doing so, it will cause his body to morph into a much larger version, effectively disguising the target to be indistinguishable from their true form. Isamu morphs and appears to have a gigantic muscular figure, this gives him enhanced strength that is comparable to that of the Great Tsunade's Chakra Enhanced Strength and Shino's Body Revival Technique. Isamu can also use blood to expand in certain areas like his feet to increase his speed as well giving him superhuman strength and speed. Though his techniques have it's flawed, he's still considerably strong in the practice. His taijutsu techniques are also very deadly and only takes minimal effort to kill an opponent. By simply touching his opponent, he will infuse some of his chakras into the target. The said chakra becomes poisonous to the target, making their bodies unstable. Should the target then begin to bleed, the chakra will be set off, causing the victim's body to become consumed in a pitch-black substance before inflating in a grotesque manner and finally exploding in very destructive manner. By ingesting the blood of the user, and then performing the Jashin ritual he could become a living voodoo doll, harming his opponents greatly by simply stabbing himself allowing the pain he's dealt with the effect the opponent. Through self-training and through numerous battles, Isamu has become proficient in mix martial arts. Having a massive amount of stamina Isamu is constantly moving, allowing to react to his opponent’s attacks at an appropriate time. Using a form of Champuru Kendo, which is a highly unorthodox kenjutsu and martial arts style based on breakdancing and a constant flow of movement, making his moves unpredictable. Even though most movements are unpredictable the style has its weakness due to the fact that it involves flips and is done close to the ground the user unless properly is left open in the middle of dodging an Attack. Another fighting style Isamu has been recognized for is his Resshuken. When using this form of attack, he will usually use lightning-fast kicks to attack his opponent, while using his hands to deflect his opponent’s attacks. When using this form in conjunction with Kekkei Genkai, Isamu has the capability of shapeshifting his blood in the forms of sharp objects in the lower part of his body, allowing for his Resshuken to cause life-threatening and fatal attacks. Ninjutsu Like most shinobi who resides from Kirigakure, Isamu excels in Water Release. Being proficient in nature, Isamu is able to create walls of water from his mouth or pre-existing water. Isamu is also able to gather water into large clumps in the shape of massive orb-like formations and then drops them from the sky on to his opponents. The attack covers a large range, making it difficult to dodge. He is also a sensor type, able to sense chakra across distances through the ground; his skills are likened to Karin's. When his dojutsu is activated, Isamu is able to manipulate blood or any other liquid with high levels of iron in them. Like water release, he is able to shapeshift and create many techniques through the use of blood. During his battles, Isamu has shown to manipulate his blood in numerous ways. Being able to shapeshift his blood into animals, shooting off his blood like bullets with supersonic force, using the blood as whips and ropes, solidifying his blood into scythe-like blades, create a blood armor, and manipulate his blood into gigantic hands for an offensive and defensive purpose. Isamu is able to use Lightning Release as well, though not normal means. Residing within Isamu's body is are a hundred of electrical eels that measure to be 7.9 millimeters. Using his own blood to sign the Eel summoning contract, Isamu was offered a special breed of Electric Eels to nest in his body. The miniature eels reside in Isamu's skin, merging with him as if they are one being. By feeding the eels micro-portions of his chakra, the eels in exchange provide Isamu with their unique abilities. Not being able to see through Isamu's body, the eels use a radar-like system of electrical pulses to navigate and find opponent's, allowing for Isamu to not only be able to sense his opponent's chakra but their electrical pulses, making it impossible for one to hide from Isamu. The Eels electrical nature are harmlessly passed onto to their host, allowing for Isamu to use harmlessly use lightning release inspired techniques. The electrical eels can emit 60,000 volts in an instant allowing for their host to completely electrify an opponent or rewiring the target's brain signals if using lower volts, or the opponent. Jashin Ritual and Curse Using his tanto, Isamu makes every attempt to acquire an opponent's blood, where upon consuming it he draws the Jashin symbol on the ground. This process somehow "links" his body with his opponent's. Once this link is established, Isamu takes on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white strip-like markings with a white dot on his forehead. In this state, he is essentially a living voodoo doll for his opponent; any damage that is done to him is also inflicted on the opponent. Mentioned by Hidan, this technique is referred to be a "curse", and like his predecessor, Isamu is as well fond of toying with his victims by inflicting non-fatal injuries with his tanto, while taking obvious pleasure in their shared pain. Once he was done playing with the opponent, or if he wanted to kill them quickly, he impaled himself through the heart killing his opponent in the process and then relishing in intense satisfaction. Dojutsu Being a member of the Chinoike clan, Isamu possesses the Ketsuryūgan. He can use it to cast genjutsu of comparable strength to the Sharingan. With it, he is able to trap his targets in powerful illusions to suit his needs. Even more, Ketsuryūgan allows him to manipulate iron-enriched liquids. This power makes him very dangerous at close-range due to the high iron levels in the blood. By making skin-contact with his target, he can alter their appearance or make them explode. For such liquids exposed to the area, he can manipulate in a variety of malleable ways. Genjutsu Consistent with his horrific nature, Isamu specializes in genjutsu typically performed with his Ketsuryugan. With the Ketsuryugan, Isamu is able to use genjutsu on par with the Sharingan. His illusions often involve skin contact and could be initiated after only the briefest moment of eye contact. His genjutsu is so seamless that even targets that knew to expect genjutsu might not immediately realize that they'd fallen prey to him. If opponents tried to avoid eye contact in fear of his Ketsuryugan, Itachi could instead cast genjutsu by merely laying a finger on them. When under genjutsu opponents can be brainwashed into mindless drones with a set order to follow, or trap them into a dream-like state. For more defensive means, this technique can create a powerful barrier against mind reading, protecting information from being acquired. Summoning Jutsu As to date, Shokka is the only Electric Eel that Isamu is able to summon. Being the youngest of four and weakest child of Denka (The oldest and most respected Eel in Mount Raitoningu), Shokka is the personal summoning of Isamu. Wanting to impress his father and the other Eels of Mount Raitoningu, Shokka has agreed to help Isamu reach his goals. In doing so, Shokka believes he can go stronger one day surpassing his siblings and become respected like his father. Having a comedic and spoil nature to him, Shokka is not taken seriously when it comes to combat. Often stigmatized as weak, Shokka for so long had believed this trait until he met Isamu. Within hours the two boys had immediately hit it off becoming best friends and have valued to protect each other and help them reach each other goals. Hence the name, Shokka has been born with a natural affinity of Lightning Release. When spooked, defending himself, and/or using his abilities for offensive means, Shokka can use his lightning release techniques to electrocute his opponent's rewriting their brain signals, paralyzing them, or at even times kill them depending on how much volts he uses and if his opponent is used to such. Like all of Electrical Eels, Shokka does not have eyes and usually sense opponents using a radar-like system of electrical pulses to navigate and find opponents. Most famous for his technique Lightning Release: Unescapable Punishment, Shokka will send bolts of lightning that will attract foreign nervous system, following their opponent's whose body is constantly creating electrical pulses throughout the body. This technique alone is why Denka, believes his son will become as powerful as himself one day. When using this in conjunction with Isamu, Shokka is able to electrify his nervous tissue allowing for him the signals in his body to communicate faster, speeding the boy's reaction time of attacks as well as attacking. Since Shokka is already born with an abundance or nerve cells, this ability is already installed into him. Intelligence Isamu is very intelligent, having earned passing grades in his Academy class, which he made up for his lack of physical skill and jutsu creation when he was younger. Being known as a late bloomer, Isamu became to be known as a talented and a bright shinobi ever since the age of 11 when he finally became a chunnin. Isamu usually stays on defense, pausing and waiting for an opening or to come up with a plan. By doing so he is able to observe the battlefield and be mindful of all factors on the battlefield and analyzing his opponent's techniques to understand their mechanics and purposes. Though he only does this some of the time, usually going in head first due to his immortality. He is accordingly accustomed to coming up with tactics on the spot and usually, even trying anything that is risky and that will backfire. Before entering a battle, Isamu tends to be best prepared. Trivia *Isamu is very loyal to the Mizukage and Kirigakure. He has great respect for Kyuuri and addresses him by Lord Mizukage *Isamu does have selfish needs at times, but his main goal is helping Kyuuri strengthen Kirigakure and their ninja, as long as he gets to slaughter and consume the blood of his opponents. *Not having used this technique on anyone as of yet, Isamu’s Blood Transformation Technique: Muscle Enhancement is very useful against an opponent's who wield a impressive durability. Having this ability on deck has been acknowledged as a top-notch collaborative technique, and offers great strategy. Haven’t tried it yet, Isamu assumes that if the village was ever in trouble this technique would especially be official helpful to the Mizukage allowing him to acquire even more muscular strength, which would cause his physical attacks to be even more catastrophic then they were before. **Favorite Colors: Crimson Red and Dark Purple **Favorite Food: Red Meat **Favorite Word: Jashin —(ジャシン, "Evil God") **Favorite Phrase: "If I don't destroy you now, Lord Jashin will punish me!" **Hobbies: Fishing, Performing autopsies or surgeries, Sacrificing enemies for Lord Jashin **Likes: To bath in the opponent's blood